henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper's Real Girlfriend
Jasper's Real Girlfriend is the twenty-sixth and last Season 1 episode of Henry Danger. It premiered on May 16, 2015 to an audience of 1.55 million viewers. Plot Sidney and Oliver are complaining about their girlfriends. Sidney says that his girlfriend thought it was rude to text back after two minutes and Oliver’s girlfriend would tell him to put on new socks if they smelled bad. Jasper says his girlfriend was awesome but Oliver, Sidney and two other boys don’t believe that he has a girlfriend and nether do Henry and Charlotte. Henry and Charlotte don’t think he has a girlfriend but Jasper says that her name was Courtney Sham and she was from Fibberton. Henry and Charlotte still believe that Jasper was lying to make himself look good. At the Man Cave, Henry and Ray are playing ping pong and Schwoz tells them that Harrison Ford had crashed his plane into the Jandy River. Henry and Ray then transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. They finish their game to go and save him, but when Henry gets under his tube, it is extremely dirty. Henry explains that yesterday, Schwoz told him to go up the tube with a plate of nachos for Schwoz’s sister, Winnie, but the suckage caused the nachos to splatter everywhere. Ray wants Henry and Schwoz to clean it but they didn’t want to because the tube was 100 feet high. Henry and Ray then begin another game of ping pong. At Henry's house, Piper is making lunch for the next door neighbor. Jake then arrives asking why was Piper making lunch. It was because their neighbors had very fast Wi-Fi, but their neighbor had changed her Wi-Fi password so Piper was inviting her to lunch and trying to trick her into giving her the password. The girl arrives and Piper asks her the name of her first pet and her hometown, but the passwords don’t work. She then has to leave to help her grandmother, but then, Piper asks her her mother’s maiden name but that doesn’t work either. At school, Jasper arrives with his girlfriend, Courtney, and shows her to Henry and Charlotte to prove he wasn’t lying. Charlotte then invites Courtney to her house overnight and Jasper goes to show the guys she existed. Henry is the only one left and he says Henry and Jasper have always been best friends and Jasper loves Charlotte. However, Courtney takes this the wrong way and believes that Jasper loved Charlotte romantically. Henry tries to tell her he didn’t love Charlotte that way, but she won’t listen. Courtney loosens some bolts on Charlotte’s ceiling fan. When Charlotte arrives, Courtney says that there was something wrong with the fan and she tells Charlotte to stand under it and look up. When Charlotte does this, Courtney hits the button and the ceiling fan falls from the ceiling, in an attempt to crush Charlotte under it. Charlotte runs away just in time to narrowly miss the fan, and now believes that Courtney is psychotic. Henry and Ray are playing ping pong again, but Schwoz distracts Henry by blowing a trumpet (which he found at a dumpster) behind him. Ray keeps the ping pong championship belt and says that ping pong was about three things: paddles, staying focused, and plastic balls. Charlotte arrives in the tube, still in shock from what happened last night. Ray is angry about how they still hadn’t cleaned the tube. Henry and Ray bet that they would play another game and the loser would clean the tube in ducky pajamas but Schwoz is against this idea. At the house, Piper invites the neighbor again and the neighbor ends up finding out that Piper wanted to find her Wi-FI password. She says that Piper could use their Wi-FI and it was her first name. Piper didn’t know the neighbor’s first name, and she is offended by this and leaves. At the Man Cave, Charlotte is looking up pictures of Courtney and when Henry asks why, Charlotte explains that she thinks Courtney was trying to kill her because of the ceiling fan, Henry explains that he accidentally made Courtney believe Jasper was in love with Charlotte. Henry hides in Charlotte’s closet while Jasper hides in a box and Courtney stays at Charlotte’s house again. Courtney goes to the bathroom and Henry and Jasper tell Charlotte that she owed them an apology and Courtney wasn’t crazy. But then, Courtney runs out of the bathroom with a chainsaw. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper scream and start running away from her. Henry then pushes Courtney out of the window. During the ping pong match, Ray is one point away from winning, but then, Schwoz arrives with his cousin, Larry. Larry takes off his shirt and begins dancing. Henry tells Ray he had to stay focused, but when Larry begins eating spaghetti with his dog, Ray loses and he now has to clean the tube in ducky pajamas. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor cast *Jada Facer as Courtney Sham *Albert Minero Jr. as Larry *Charlotte Wolf as Darlene Quotes Courtney: Wow, how about that! Goodnight... Courtney: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! Jasper: Okay... Maybe she needs help. Trivia *This is the last of the additional Season 1 episodes and the season finale. *Both Oliver and Sidney have a girlfriend. *The name of Piper's neighbor remains unknown. **However, on the actresses Backstage account, she is credited as being Darlene. *It's revealed in this episode that Ray lets Schwoz bring every family member to the Man Cave except for his sister. **Schwoz later breaks this in Captain Man: On Vacation, when he brings Winnie to the Man Cave for the party. *The ping-pong battle can be compared to the one between Drake and Josh in Drake & Josh or Tori between her friends in Victorious. **That night this episode aired The Thundermans had a ping-pong episode as well. *We see a part of Charlotte's house for the first time and hear her mother's voice. *Harrison Ford's mentioned in this episode. He is a famous actor who played Han Solo ''in ''Star Wars and Indiana Jones ''in the ''Indiana Jones ''films. *The way Schwoz blasted the trumpet is similar to how Sikowitz from Victorious blew his trumpet in people's ears, in iParty With Victorious. *Piper's neighbor is from Seattle which is the show's setting for Dan's other show iCarly. *The word "fib" in Fibberton means "to lie", which had something to do with Charlotte and Henry not believing Jasper. The word "sham", Courtney's last name, means something that is fake or a mockery. *Piper doesn't interact with any other main characters. *Jake appears while Siren doesn't a third time. **Since he's credited to have been in ''Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, it would mean that it's the fourth time. *The episode was known as Jasper's Girlfriend on the Facebook page of the show, until it changed. *This is the first time Piper says "I'm not okay!" since The Space Rock. Gallery Video Goofs *Jasper says Courtney Sham was his girlfriend from summer camp, but he was hitting on Monica, and he also had a crush on Bianca. *Piper's neighbor said that she moved to Swellview over the summer, but later in the episode, she said she lived there for 7 years. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season finale